


Sburb2020 Teehee smut(Homestuck OCs)

by StormySkies2



Category: Homestuck, sburb2020
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySkies2/pseuds/StormySkies2
Summary: This is homestuck oc smut-
Kudos: 1





	Sburb2020 Teehee smut(Homestuck OCs)

> Runzis went to knock on his partners door but decided against it in case his roommate was sleeping. It wouldn't be the first time he walked into the two bedroom dorm without knocking. He checked himself in his camera on his phone before opening the door. This was a mistake for sure. He quietly entered the room hoping not to wake up any sleeping people. A small buzzing sound and some moans came from whoever was laying on the couch. He stopped in his tracks. Those were not Edens moans for sure. The moans owner quickly shot up. They came from Emmy, Edens redhead roommate. She quickly put on her shirt and pulled up her shorts "Runzis! Hey!Eden said you were coming over..uh he will be here soon" Emmy nervously said,a blushing mess. "Uh okay" Runzis was in shock at what he just saw. "Uh sit down and make yourself at home..thirsty?" She ran over to the kitchen are and opened up the fridge. "We got uh..soda..water...tea..energy drinks, basically anything" Emmy bent down.' _Man those are some short shorts'_ Runzis thought. He actually didn't see Emmy much so it was nice to see her,even if it was awkward experience. "Water is fine." Runzis averted his eyes from the human females ass. Emmy grabbed a water bottle and a energy drink for her and stood up. "Alrighty...uh sorry you walked in on that..I was not expecting you to be here this early dude." She tossed him the water bottle and Runzis struggled to catch it. "Wanna uh watch a movie while we wait for Eden to arrive? I would offer video games but uh Eden broke one of the controllers after he lost at mario party so we had to order a new one" The short woman snorted. "Sure."Runzis nodded and sat down on the couch. Emmy snatched the vibrator from earlier and put it in her pocket. "Nothing to see here" Emmy laughed and sat down on the other side of the couch. She quickly turned on a random movie and laid back. "I see nothing" He let out a nervous laugh. God this was awkward for sure. 
> 
> The movie started out as normal. Guy moves into new town after a bad break up, wants a new start in life, meets the girl next door,falls in love, you know, the usual romcom. Then the movie turned south. The main guy goes to bring the girl next door bread and doesn't knock. He walks into her watching porn and pleasing herself. She is in shock but invites him to join. Runzis glanced over at Emmy who was just as shocked. "I-I didn't know it was going to be a porn" She quickly turned it off. "Me either" Runzis shook his head,a bit disappointed that the movie was turned off. He was kinda enjoying it. "I mean i don't mind watching the rest"Emmy said quietly. "I don't mind either. Some movies just have sex scenes so its not a big deal" Runzis shifted a bit, feeling his tentabulge unsheathing itself. Emmy turned back on the movie and crossed one leg over the other. She didn't make any eye contact with Runzis and focused on the screen. Runzis on the other hand couldn't stop glancing over at Emmy. Soon the movie ended with really no conclusion, or at least Runzis didn't pay attention to the conclusion. Emmy stood up and stretched "Man where is Eden?" She sighed and sent the man a text. Runzis shrugged and stood up as well. "Now what?" He asked. "Uh well...im going to go finish what i was doing while you play video games Runz man" Emmy smiled. How could she just say that like its normal? Runzis then got a dirty thought. "What if I helped you instead" He said without thinking a second time. Emmy looked at him in shock,a bit taken back. "I-uh...it would be nice since you ruined it the first time" Emmy giggled nervously. Runzis nodded and got closer to the female. He kissed the short girl and pulled her close. Emmy kissed back,standing on her tiptoes. Runzis noticed that she was shorter than him and picked her up,leaning her against the wall. He deepened the kiss as she ran a hand through his hair. Runzis gently bit the girls soft lips asking for entrance to her mouth. Emmy opened up her mouth letting his tongue explore her tongue. Her mouth tasted like cheap energy drinks and cherry. He decided it would be best to move to the couch,mostly because his legs are killing him. Runzis gently laid her down and took off her shorts. "Have you ever done it with a human female?" Emmy asked. "No but it can't be that different right?" He asked. "Oh honey you'll see" She smiled and took off her shirt,revealing her orange and red lace bra. Runzis scanned her half naked body. "If you like what you see Romeo, you might want to get a closer look" Emmy giggled. Runzis nodded and kissed and nibbled on her neck,making his way down to her chest. He took off the redheads bra and gave her tiddies a good squeeze,which resulted in the female to let out a little laugh. "God Runz you really haven't done this with a chick" She took his hand "Do this" She put his hand on her breast and made him pinch her nipple. She let out a moan as he continued to do it. Runzis slowly got more comfortable with it and lowered his mouth on one of her nipples. He licked and sucked on it,making Emmy gasp and moan. While he continued to tease her nipples with his mouth, Runzis ran a hand down her stomach and rubbed her through her underwear. She was basically putty in his hand at this point. He could tell she was getting needy and so was his tentabulge. "Oh god Runz please~" She moaned out bucking her hips a bit. He chuckled and continued to tease her. Emmy then grabbed at his bulge,making him a bit shook, and switched positions so she was on top. "No fair fire babe" He wined a bit. Emmy giggled and shushed him with a kiss as she unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. His tentabulge was practically already out of his boxers. "Eager as well huh?"Emmy teased and removed his boxers. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail and put the tentacle in her mouth and took in as much as she could. The tentacle wriggled in her mouth,basically doing all the work for her. Emmy bobbed her head a bit. Runzis moaned,grabbing her ponytail and pushing down on her head,making the redhead gag a bit. She looked up at him and continued to bob her head. After a while of bobbing, she decided he was ready for the next step and took out the wet blue tentacle. Emmy then slowly lowered herself onto his tentacle gasping a bit at the feeling.   
> "God i forget how good trolls dicks feel" Emmy placed her hands on Runzis chest as she let the tentacle wriggle inside her. "Wow this is definitely a different feel from male humans." Runzis moaned. "I bet" She giggled. Emmy then started moving up and down on the troll. "You are defiantly bigger than the usual" Emmy moaned and started to go faster. Then Runzis phone started to play the song Two Trucks. Emmy broke out laughing and stopped,sitting fully down on the male. "Get your phone fucker" She rolled her eyes and Runzis answered his phone. "Hey baby" Edens voice came from the device. "Eden! Hey!" Runzis's eyes widen. "Sorry for not being there I'll be there in about a hour. Just let Em keep yah busy"Eden said. "She is defiantly keeping me busy" Runzis looked at Emmy. She started to move up and down again,deviously smiling. "She better be." Eden laughed. "Ah~ Yeah yeah! She actually is going to teach me how to bake some cookies!" Runzis said,a bit shakily. "Oh shit! Sick!" Eden obviously oblivious to the situation. "Can't wait to eat them". "Can't wait either..uh I gotta go,Em just got out of the bathroom" Runzis lied. "Alright you two have fun" Eden laughed and hung up. Runzis sat down his phone and let out a moan. "Damnit red~" He gripped onto her hips and started to pound into her. Emmy gasped and moaned loudly "Fuck fuck fuck! I'm close" She cried out. Runzis continued to pound into the shorter female,close himself. Runzis slammed her down one more time,holding her there as his tentacle finished inside her. She gasped and came all over him. "God yes!" Emmy moaned and laid on top of the troll. His tentacle took itself out of her as the two took a few moments to catch their breaths. "Jesus Runz, I understand why Eden likes you so much" She giggled. "Now about teaching you how to bake."   
> 


End file.
